


Is that you?

by biirdiie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biirdiie/pseuds/biirdiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gravel war has ended, and a deathly, bloody doom follows. Sniper/Spy. Yes, there are robots, just like you asked for :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theageofparanoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theageofparanoia/gifts).



It has been two years since the end of the Gravel War. Although it may have seemed to be a time of relief, it was not so. The only reason the war had ended, was to announce and prompt the beginning of a second war. Never in the history of the world has there been a war like this. Nobody had expected it either. 

Two years ago, the RED Sniper was doing what he had been doing for most of his working life. Shooting the heads off of good-for-nothing blokes. The day was typical for Sniper, the sun beating down on his already incredibly bronzed face, his legs bent to accommodate the crate he sat on, and his trademark sunglasses fitted perfectly on his long nose. 

Sniper adjusted the scope of his rifle as he followed the BLU scout running and jumping around in the distance, firing his gun recklessly and taunting his enemies in a display of humiliation. It had always been a challenge for Sniper to catch the little ankle-biter in his crosshair, but that was what made blowing his head off so much more rewarding. Now, doing so while the scout was laughing at the corpse of one of Sniper's own teammates? Now that was just satisfying. He had met the same fate many times, with scout kicking down the door to his nest and promptly smashing him in the face with his metal bat. Even as his body was taken by the respawn (a feature Sniper greatly missed), Sniper could feel scout looming over him, the runner gasping from laughter.

Now, Sniper had only a split second to shoot at the scout, and immediately a loud crack sounded throughout the arena as a bullet struck the Scout in the forehead. Or where a bullet should have. But in the moment between Sniper firing his rifle and the Scout falling forward dead, a figure had appeared. In just milliseconds, the figure had drawn a small butterfly knife and plunged it into the unsuspecting Scout's spine, and vanished. Sniper blinked in confusion. Who was that? Why did the mystery man look so...unnatural? At first, Sniper thought he had been seeing things. Maybe staying up too late or just too much coffee in his ageing veins. After the figure had disappeared, Sniper shrugged off the thought, and returned to his slumped form over his rifle. His leg began twitching from inactivity, restlessness and anxiety building.

He kept his eye out for the scout again. He couldn't, however, find the rascal anywhere. Sniper glanced at his watch. The scout should have respawned and been well out of the gate by now.

Trying not to get distracted, Sniper brought the rifle back up to his eye and peered determinedly down the scope. He watched his team's Soldier bring his shovel down over the head of the enemy Engineer. Sniper quirked a smile as his teammate bellowed and pounded his fists against his chest like a gorilla. He looked for a quick target, having already wasted time looking for the scout. A sigh a relief, he found the enemy medic healing it's heavy. Sniper took aim, but froze. Again. Again, the same person from before decloacked quickly, raised it's metallic arm, and stabbed the medic. The medic innately wrenched his arms behind himself in distress and confusion. Before the medic's corpse ungracefully crumpled to the ground, the figure was gone.

Sniper watched in silence. His eyes blank in confusion. How could this be? This was impossible. His own team's spy.. This made no sense. His own team's spy, HIS spy, 

was dead.

...  
...  
...

Sniper and Spy were laying next to each other on top of Sniper's campervan. Sniper had one arm behind Spy's head, and Spy snuggled in close, his hands rubbing affectionately over Sniper's chest.  
"The stars are so beautiful tonight." Spy whispered.  
Sniper grinned. "Not as beautiful as you, though."  
"Oh please!" Spy scoffed, playfully slapping Sniper's chest. "You are lucky to be so handsome, bushman, or you would have never kept a catch like me for long."  
"Ya know ya love me." Sniper replied, a silly smirk still on his lips.  
"Hmph."  
"Bloody spook. Oi!" Sniper exclaimed as Spy reached up for Sniper's hat and placed it snugly over his own head. Spy turned to face Sniper directly and winked at him.  
"Well?"  
Sniper shifted onto his shoulders and looked directly into Spy's eyes.  
"Ya look stupid."  
Spy stared at him indignantly. "Quoi?" he huffed, "I do believe it looks better on me, mon cher."  
Sniper rolled his eyes, but he had to admit. Spy did look good. Just like always. Admiration filled his eyes as Spy gracefully placed himself on top of Sniper.  
"Spoi.."  
"Sniper.."  
Sniper cupped Spy's face in his hands and brought them down to envelope Spy's mouth with his own. Spy moaned quietly as Sniper explored his mouth with his tongue. After a minute, Spy breaks the kiss and sits up, adjusting Sniper's hat on his head and began to unbutton his dress shirt. Sniper's eyes, fogged by lust, focused on Spy's flushed face. He wasn't wearing his mask tonight, a special treat just for him. The motion stops when Sniper brings his hand up to cup the side of Spy's face, and Spy presses his face into the tender loving hand, his eyes closing blissfully.  
Then, it happens so fast, that to this day Sniper still does not fully comprehend it. His breath hitches as an luminescent green laser sight fixes itself on Spy's chest, right where his heart was.  
"SPOI!!"  
A heavy bullet cracked through the night sky. Sniper rushed up, quick to grab Spy before his body slumped off the campervan rooftop. He searched around frantically for the source, but it was already gone. His attention was brought back down to Spy, whom he held awkwardly in his arms, the blood flooding from Spy's chest causing Sniper's fingers to slip and fumble. He waited for Spy's body to disappear, for respawn to take him away and bring him back, good as new. But, it wasn't. Why? What?? What was going on???  
"Spoi!! No! Oh my god." Sniper hugged his arms around Spy, pulling him close to his body. Tears streamed heavily from his eyes and down his face.  
"Please please please don't die Spy! PLEASE!!" He whimpered," "I love you.. I-I NEED you."  
"Lis-" Spy whined, "Listen"  
Sniper gave Spy a questioning look, and brought his ear to Spy's lips.  
"I...I...should...have..."  
Spy gave one last attempt, blood draining from his mouth.  
"have...told you... I..."  
And he was gone. 

...  
...  
...

Arrangements were made for Spy's burial by the administrator the next day. Respawn, fully functional 24/7 and during ceasefire, had malfunctioned.

...  
...  
...

Now, Sniper sat in a stiff wooden chair in a very dark room. He groaned against his restraints, his wrists skinned from twisting them in the metal, thick cuffs that held them behind his back. 

Before being left to wallow in this empty silence, Sniper had awoken to the cold rush of water thrown at him. He sputtered, catching his breath and shivering instantly, the remnants of the water clinging to his clothes. He looked up to see Grey Mann smiling at him. To his surprise, the Administrator followed suite, taking her place beside Grey Mann.  
The RED Spy had found out too much, the Administrator had said. Too much sneaking around and nosing in business not for him to know of. With him dead, it all could have been kept a secret, quiet once again. But, no. You and the rest of the mercenaries began to persist in questioning the whereabouts of their missing teammates who had never respawned. We couldn't let this continue. Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann were now dead. Having been betrayed by the Administrator herself. I graciously accepted Grey Mann's offer in return for a share of the finances that would come from this... experimentation. Experimentation? Sniper, you may act tough, but please. Your emotions betray you. You want to know, don't you? Why your Spy had to die, don't you? Why you are sitting in our audience, don't you?

Sniper grunted, the cloth gag tied tightly around his head muffling any words that were struggling to escape his throat. He knew about the experimentation. Once members of RED and BLU became suspicious of the intentions of the gravel war, and with many of their friends dead, the remaining mercenaries teamed up. All that remained were the BLU spy, demoman, heavy, pyro and the RED sniper, medic, scout, engineer, and soldier. Fighting for the loss of their teammates who had come victim to the robot onslaught. 

The BLU spy and RED engineer had infiltrated Grey Mann's immense fortress and had found out the horrifying truth. Grey Mann, with his brothers out of the way, had extracted the dead mercenaries from the field, hidden under the guise that they were buried in the presence of the Administrator. Using the advanced technology and australium that came from Australia, a group of scientists had operated on the bodies, collecting data and information that would explain the mercenaries' exceptional and specific talents in the field. This information was used to built and create robots of familiar stature to mirror the performance of their predecessors. 

 

Simple stuff, really.

Grey Mann and the Adminstrator had taken their leave, telling the Sniper that he need not wait long. He was going to be dealt with. Sniper fought the cuffs again, squirming ferociously in the chair. He huffed in exhaustion, his shoulders slumped forward. How had it come to this?

He jerked his head up as a figure entered the doorway. That same figure as before, the one who had killed the RED scout. His eyes caught the glint of the knife in the robot's hand. The robot approached him. The robot spy. Sniper's eyebrows furrowed, as he resumed his fight. A lump formed in his throat as his emotions went wild. Anger, sadness, confusion. This isn't how he was going to die. It couldn't be the way he was going to die. Still, the robot approached. It came to a stop only a few centimetres in front of him. Sniper stopped struggling when the robot spy pressed the side of the knife to his throat. He froze. Stock still. His began suffocating on his breath, unable to escape the cloth gag. He began hyperventilating and his chest began to hurt, fear bursting inside. With it's other hand, the robot spy grabbed the gag and ripped it from Sniper's mouth. Sniper turned his head to the side and fell into a coughing fit. When he finished, he slowly brought himself to face the robot spy. His mind was racing. What if.. maybe... 

"Spoi?" He whispered.

The robot spy cocked it's head to the side. It's face void of emotion, it reaffirmed it's grip on the knife, still pressed against Sniper's throat.

"Mon cher."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you were hoping for! I tried my very best, but I am not a great writer. I had a lot of fun writing this. Any criticism is greatly appreciated.  
> Merry belated Christmas and have an amazing New Year theageofparanoia! :)


End file.
